Automation and lighting systems make use of communication networks. Over the past years, numerous types of networks have been proposed and are being used. The task of configuring devices and networks to achieve the needs of the specific installation is known as commissioning. In its broadest sense, commissioning encompasses a wide range of tasks, including a survey of the radio and physical environment, the placement of devices, configuration of parameters, application binding, optimization of network and device parameters, and testing and verification of correct operation. Often, non- and semi-technical issues need to be considered, including the skills and workflow practices of the installer, ease of identification and accessibility of devices, and interoperability and coexistence with other wireless or wired systems. The commissioning process involves a number of steps, namely finding and joining or creating a network, establishing a security association, discovering device(s) and service(s), and establishing a control relationship (sometimes referred to as finding and binding).
In communication networks, a node can be a connection point, a redistribution point or a communication endpoint (some terminal equipment). The definition of a node depends on the network and protocol layer referred to. A physical network node is an active electronic device that is attached to a network, and is capable of sending, receiving, or forwarding information over a communications channel.
Typically there are two types of logical topology structures in lighting control systems. One is a centralized system which has a central device or controller, so called “master” or “area controller” that manages the communication between a controller and an actuator and monitors the system health. The other one is a distributed architecture, where the controller directly communicates with the actuator and health monitoring is realized by regular inspection of office management staff.
When a node (e.g. a light or sensor or the like) breaks down in a network system, normally the node needs to be replaced and re-commissioned since the new node does not contain or know the configuration data and settings that are needed for correct operation of the node within the wider network system. In the distributed architecture without the central controller, detection of luminaire failure and recovery after replacement is difficult as there is no central device that monitors the various lighting devices and can commission a replacement device automatically.
In patent application US 20130262937, a method is shown that enables a network node to check if a different node in its network system has broken down by using a heartbeat mechanism in combination with data from the subnet manager within a switch.